A Dream Unfulfilled
by Opaque Vision
Summary: An AshMisty fic, with a twist. You have to read it to find out more though.


My first and probably only Pokemon fanfic. It came to me when I was listening to "The Legend Come to Life" and it really is just a one-shot fic. I guess I hope you like it, but its not really one of those happy ending fics, just to warn you. I encourage you to read it though. It's kind of a what if fic. Think about it.  
  
deadscream7990  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Dream Unfulfilled  
  
~~~~~  
  
Searing pain. The only thing that could register in his frantic mind. What had happened? Why is there this pain surrounding me? He opened his eyes, searching for the source of his agony and found only further confusion.  
  
He gazed up at a sky that was made of the deepest blue, not a cloud marring its timeless beauty that is appreciated or rather should be by all. The pain in his abdomen recalled his memory to the task at hand. Finding the cause of his distress.  
  
Slowly, painfully he turned his head to catch a glimpse of what occurred only moments before. There she lay, off to his right, eyes closed, but the steady rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still among the living. How has she gotten there? What happened? I don't understand.  
  
Confusion rained in his head, no steady thoughts were found and he was unable to focus for long. The pain, it all came back to the pain. Using the precious strength he could muster he raised himself up on his arms and his eyes hungrily sought out the answers to the questions in his head.   
  
His eyes fell on a bloody wound, the like of which he had never before seen. He felt a wetness near his fingertips only to gaze down and find himself laying in a pool of his own blood. How could this have happened? How am I still alive? He fingers gently skimmed the surface of his wound, the fingers returning soiled with warm, sticky blood.  
  
He gaped at it in amazement. My blood? But I need this blood to live. I have to live! My life is not yet complete! I cannot die without telling her, without reaching my goals. I cannot have traveled this far in life only to be shot down a few feet short of winning!   
  
Shot down?  
  
Shot?  
  
It came back in a blinding flash. The burden of the knowledge slamming his body back to the hard ground. How could they? They had never caused any harm before. They had only been a mere nuisance, a stumbling stone on his journey. Never had he thought they could be capable of such an atrocity.   
  
Desperation had made them reckless with their lives and the lives of others. He remembered now. Their motto, their threat, their anger. How foolish he had been. He had thought them to be harmless, a small knat to brush away. But they were not the knats he was accustomed to dealing with, no they were something far worse. Something far more foul than a pitiable group of thieves.   
  
The same old order. Hand over that Pikachu. But little to his knowledge this order held a lethal threat. The likes of which he was now dealing with. He gasped in pain, the white hot agony flashing through his whole body now, he didn't have much longer. Of that he was sure.  
  
How could they? How dare they? When he had refused to submit to them and relinquish Pikachu, the moment had taken a deadly turn. Rather than attempt to steal Pikachu like he was used to, they did something shocking. With a gun in one hand each they ordered for the little rat to be given up. Given up or she would be harmed.   
  
How could he choose? Pikachu or her? There is no right choice. He acted as he only saw fit. With a defiant look in his eyes, he denied them Pikachu.  
  
The anger flared up in his two opponents and with an implosive move the gun was fired. The bullet...he saw it, he saw her face, and he knew he could not allow it to touch her. His legs flew as if blessed by the wind herself for him to complete this final task. He was forced to knock her down, remembering how he saw her head strike the ground in a resounding thud.   
  
Then came the pain with which he was now so friendly. They had left immediately, shocked that their bullet had found a target, the reality hitting them harder than they had previously thought. He had closed his eyes as his body landed on the hard, unrelenting ground.  
  
Butch and Cassidy, how he would make them pay. If only he would live long enough to. But he would not, could not, survive to see through their demise for threatening those who mean the most to him.   
  
With a painful turn of his head, his eyes fell once again upon her. For years now they had traveled together, though the time were not always good, she was always there when he needed her. He needed her now, to make him a promise so that his death may not be in vain.   
  
With a muted voice, he called to her. Her head slowly rose, a hand flitted to her temple to massage away the pain that was there. How sad he was that he never again have time to spend with her. How she had captured his heart, how she did not know.   
  
Her head turned to him and her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw. He lay there, surrounded in a pool of his own blood. It should of been her, but him and his damn heroics had intervened. He beckoned her to his side. With unsteady legs, she crawled to where he lay. She placed a gentle hand on his chest, hoping it to bring him, and herself, a bit of reassurance.  
  
"You'll be alright. I mean, I've done worse to you! I'm sure they left to get a doctor to help you and..."  
  
Her frantic words were cut off by the slow, painful rising of his hand. She quickly took his hand in hers, never wanting to let go.  
  
"We both know none of that is true. I haven't much time and I want you to make me a promise."  
  
Tears streamed down her face, unchecked by her now bloody hand. "Anything. Anything for you."  
  
"Complete my goal. Succeed where I am unable to. Take my pokemon, make them yours, use them to achieve the greatness that I desire even now as I lay dying."  
  
"I can't! I haven't the skill! They will never respect me as they respect you! Even if I did achieve your goal, what good would it do? You wouldn't be alive to even know it!"  
  
He raised his hand to her cheek. "I will always watch you, I will always be with you, and I will always love you."  
  
"Why now? Why when you are on the verge of dying?" she sobbed, not understanding my motives.  
  
"Because you must know how I feel before I leave this world. You must promise me that you will go on. That you will accomplish my dream."  
  
"I shall attain it, if only for you. But please don't give up! There may still be hope! You can't leave me now, not when we love eachother so."  
  
"There is no hope for me and my luck ran out after I was able to save you. Everyone must die at some point, some just sooner than others. I love you."  
  
With his final words having been said and with her promise having been secured, he breathed his last, his hand still firmly held in hers.   
  
"I love you, too. I shall make you so proud, Ash. This is not the end, no, this is the beginning."  
  
Brave and strong as her words were, she was unable to retain her control and tears broke free once more from her eyes. As she sobbed beside Ash's lifeless body, a thought ran through her mind.  
  
Damn you, Team Rocket. You will pay for your actions. This is not the end of the war, you have not seen the last of me. I shall avenge Ash's death and I shall fulfill his dream.  
  
No one shall stand in my way. I have a promise to keep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry, every once in a while I just feel the need to write a death fic. I'm beginning to think I'm morbid. Hmm. Interesting. Reviews are welcome.  
  



End file.
